


魔法子宫

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, dubcon, mention of MPREG
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: Sam受诅咒影响多了个新器官，他不想让它发挥作用，但他的哥哥想要一个孩子。





	魔法子宫

　　Sam Winchester是个男人。  
　　Sam Winchester有个子宫。  
　　这听起来可能有些奇怪……好吧，这确实非常奇怪。数小时前他的身体构造依然和普通男性一样，然后短短的几个小时内——或许只是几分钟间，但在Sam被顶到生殖道入口之前，他都没有察觉到异常——他就多了一个器官。  
　　Sam神情复杂地揉着自己的小腹，破天荒地生出要将那女巫复活了再杀一遍的恶毒想法。  
　　大概是感觉到了Sam身上压抑的怒火，Rowena收起了看好戏的笑容，清了清嗓子：“不过也不用太担心，施法那人现在应该死透了吧？”她裂嘴对同行表达了一番虚假的同情，接道，“这种巫术没了持续的法力支持，只要其中没有孕育生命，三个月后会自然消失。”  
　　“顺带一提，虽然巫术本身并不算上流，但作为专职生育的魔法，它在特定方面强的可怕。你的子宫受孕率几乎是百分之百，所以，绝对、不能、让它沾到精液，一滴也不可以。”  
　　Rowena加重了最后的吐词。虽是对着Sam说的，眼神却不自觉往Dean那瞟去。见Dean贯彻始终的蠢蠢欲动在她话音落下后渐渐变得僵硬，她用无名指轻点自己的眉骨，掩盖几乎克制不住的戏谑。  
　　“就是这样，你们注意一点吧。”  
　　女巫正欲离开，Dean尴尬地咳了一声，心虚得不敢望向Sam，直勾勾看着Rowena：“三个月有点……”  
　　“你也听到了，我不想长一辈子的子宫。三个月而已，戴套或者别插进来。”  
　　Sam显然没打算退让，毫不犹豫地张口打断Dean的话。他暗自庆幸刚才被顶到生殖道入口后没有因为贪图一时的快乐让Dean继续肏自己，而是及时找到Rowena帮忙，不然如往常那样被灌一肚子精液事情就大发了。  
　　“嗤，你说的容易，我们都多少年没用过那玩意儿了，能习惯的了？你抽屉里那几包都过期了吧！”  
　　“Dean！”  
　　大概是被忽如其来的要求捅碎了射进Sam子宫的春梦，兼之方才被打断欢爱的郁闷，Dean有些恼羞成怒。Sam满脸通红打断他的话，瞥了眼挑眉看好戏的Rowena，Dean却没有接受到他的信号，不依不饶地抱臂冷哼道：“之前是谁哭着说隔着套不舒服想要我的——”  
　　察觉到Sam的气压越来越低，担心会被灭口的女巫缓缓开口：“其实还有一个折中方案。”

　　“……这样真的有用吗……”  
　　Sam的手贴在子宫的位置，底下的新生器官因为附加的魔法而微微发热，彰显着存在感。  
　　按Rowena的意思，这是在用于过去避孕手段还不完全的时候、那些妓女们研发的巫术。只要被内射的那方没有受精的意愿，精子就能被隔绝在输卵管外（老天，他居然还有卵子）。  
　　那些妓女没几个对客人情动的，自然不会轻易受孕，你就——克制一下吧。  
　　女巫看似善意的提醒里满满的都是调笑之意，Sam嗔了她一眼，也懒得再次强调自己坚定不想要子宫的立场，任Rowena带着一箩筐的八卦轻快离开。  
　　他到底还是对怀孕的可能感到不安的，只是这种心情Sam实在不想抛露给其他人，哪怕Rowena可能早有察觉。  
　　Dean倒没Sam那么担心，温热的躯体从Sam身后环了上去，手掌贴在Sam的手背上摩挲，压低了声线：“有没有用，试试看不久知道了。”  
　　言罢，也不在意Sam微弱的抗拒，手指滑下摸上了他的胯部，顺着牛仔裤的拉链上下滚动着。  
　　Sam的身体很容易受到Dean的影响，来回折腾一番就在裤中涨了起来，被裤子箍得生疼。他轻轻叹了口气，将重量交付给Dean，扭头吻上Dean的双唇。  
　　先前交媾做过的准备已经被Sam测底清洗干净，但后穴还保留着被犁过的酥软，Dean干燥的手指只花了点功夫就挤入了里面，仔细地寻找着险些被他肏开的新甬道。  
　　他在入口处磨蹭了一会儿，那裂口就渴望的吮Dean的指腹，不一会儿就快乐地吐出一股股甜腻的汁水来。Dean动作稍顿，确认了刚才Sam的水越肏越多不是他的幻觉。他吸了口气，隔着裤子在Sam的屁股上磨蹭自己的阴茎，让糙布将金蜜的臀肉摩擦得发红。  
　　“Sam，到床上去。”  
　　Sam一向喜爱Dean沉浸在欲望中的低沉音色，轻喘了声便乖巧地跪趴在床上。紧实臀瓣随着他的动作微微分开，还在滴水的穴口蓦然接触到空气，可怜得瑟缩，挤出更多透明粘腻的液体。  
　　Dean将自己硬挺的阴茎放了出来，吐了口气，扶着阴茎贴身上前，将那些汁水都堵回洞中。他进入的缓慢，Sam却被顶合不上嘴，唾沫从他探出的舌尖垂下。  
　　感觉，比之前要敏感了……  
　　阴茎上的脉络擦过新生的穴口，即使不可以玩弄都平添爽利。何况Dean不知是有意无意，总就着那块研磨，甜蜜感三两下蔓延开来，Sam有些不知所措。  
　　……好想被肏进去……  
　　猛地意识到刚才的想法，Sam呜咽着闷在枕头中，强迫自己冷静下来。Dean似是没看见他的异常，将阴茎抽出一点，狠狠地撞了进去，险些肏入偷偷张开的生殖腔中，刮着裂口捅到了肠子深处。  
　　“！”  
　　Sam挣扎着将自己从枕头中解救出来，抠着床头沉下自己的臀部，试图减少生殖腔与阴茎的接触，但Dean显然是刻意的了——他捏着Sam的膝窝就将人抬了起来，对着裂缝就是一通乱肏。  
　　这时才明白Dean的意图已经太晚了，能支撑重量的只有Sam紧绷得近乎抽搐的双臂与Dean抓着他的手，他被日得两眼发白也无法挣开兄长的掌控。  
　　不可以怀孕——  
　　即使还残留着那么一丝意识，他饥渴的腔道却不再配合了，被欲迎还拒地三过不入，那生殖口已经忍不住蠕动着开合，渴望着任何东西的进入。每次Dean蹭过去的时候都会颤抖着吸吮他的龟头，挽留着那根能让它满足的东西。  
　　但Dean也是狠心，依然毫不犹豫地碾了过去，磨得Sam又酸又软，却得不到满足。  
　　这样下去、要……  
　　被Dean肏怀孕的想法在脑海里一冒出便不可收拾，然而自己孕育不伦之子的姿态非但没有让Sam恐惧到萎靡，莫名的热潮从小腹升了起来。  
　　如果生下Dean的孩子——  
　　Sam狠狠闭上双眼。

　　Dean得意地扬起嘴角。  
　　他太了解Sam了。  
　　虽然自家小弟弟体内多出一个他未曾探索的全新器官，但Dean对Sam简直了如指掌，轻易就能撩拨Sam的欲望。  
　　所以即使Sam说着绝不要怀孕，但掌控Sam身体的人是Dean，Dean知道往哪儿顶能让他溃不成军，知道怎样能让Sam的身体渴望精液。  
　　虽然这样有点对不起Sam，但Dean太想要Sam怀上自己的孩子了。  
　　他眼珠子沉了下来，看着Sam纤细的腰肢，不由开始想象男人孕育生命的样子。那会是他的孩子，他和Sam的孩子。

　　这样下去不行。  
　　危机感袭上，Sam意识到只要还在思考怀孕的事情，他就无法从渴望中解脱。小腹沉甸甸的，子宫垂坠着渴望被精液冲刷，防护的巫术在欲望的冲刷中逐渐薄弱，只剩滚烫的浴火在燃烧……会变得奇怪的。  
　　Sam咬紧牙，强迫自己冷静下来。  
　　然而Dean显然不允许Sam从欲望中解脱，在腔口刻意地研磨，龟头狠狠地肏进入口，然后说着毫无歉意地抱歉：“哎呀，不小心走错地方了。”  
　　但Sam自然知道Dean的心思，他当然知道。且不说Sam对Dean的了解之透彻，Dean在让Sam怀孕的欲望上甚至懒得多花一分心思掩饰，拿定了Sam拿他没办法，只能乖乖生下他们的孩子。  
　　但Sam并不乐意。  
　　这是……乱伦的。  
　　即使他和Dean的情事已经既成事实，没有回头的余地了，但兄弟乱伦而生的孩子——他不能诞下这样的果实，不能给那个孩子这样的身世。  
　　事后、要…要和Dean好好谈一谈，在那之前……  
　　Dean又一次撞进了脆弱的甬道。不间断的撩拨效果鲜明，Sam的生殖腔似乎比之前更敏感了，刚挤进一个龟头他就爽得几乎泄掉，好不容易找回的冷静又被肏飞了过去。  
　　Dean露出了一个恶意满满的笑容，放开已经变得软面似再无反抗力气的腿，揪着Sam的头发将人往怀里扯，张口咬住变得通红的耳朵：“咦？怎么又搞错了。”  
　　停顿了一下，又道“噢，Sammy，你的阴道张着口渴望肉棒呢，难怪我总是不小心捅进去。”  
　　这是事实。Sam的阴道口已经彻底地开放了，失去了阻挡的通道，哪怕小心地避让也难免磕绊。但Dean绝不是不小心进入的——但这个反驳已经没有任何意义了。  
　　Dean这次没有再理会Sam惨兮兮的“拔、拔出去”了，他拉着Sam的头发接力，缓慢而坚定地破开未曾问津的小道。  
　　Sam爽的几乎昏过去，捏着床头的手指因为失去供氧而变得发紫，他的意识飘了开来——  
　　说起来，之前在诅咒之书中看到一个咒语……

　　Dean将湿漉漉的阴茎抽出，尚未疲软的阴茎在离开时发出“啵”的一声，带出Sam生殖腔流出的大股透明汁液。不多时，被巫术强制排除的白浊液体也涌了出来。  
　　Sam自中途就变得不对劲了起来，失去了回应，被掰过头时瞳孔还涣散着，迟钝了片刻才茫然道：“……Dean？”。  
　　一副被肏失神的样子。  
　　Dean猜测Sam可能猝不及防体会了女性的快乐，被快感冲坏了脑子。他的声音又轻又软，像羽毛一样搔弄着Dean的内心和阴茎。虽然有些在意Sam的样子，但欲望上头的Dean已经等不及了。  
　　他在生殖道里抽插，感受敏感内壁对自己的挤压。Sam的生殖腔没有他的肠道契合Dean，他的阴茎没完全捅进Sam的屁股龟头就撞上了子宫口。  
　　Sam在他身下呛了一下，可怜极了。Dean没有多余的同情心，在宫口用力揉了揉自己的龟头才反复抽插起来。  
　　他几乎笃定了能让Sam受孕，已经开始想象Sam肚子鼓鼓的样子了。  
　　里面是他的孩子。  
　　Sam虽然不欢迎怀孕，但若真有了Dean的孩子，只要若磨硬泡一番让Sam原谅自己，他一定会乖乖留下这个孩子的。  
　　然后温柔地、贤妻良母地教导他们的孩子，这个定位太适合Sam了，Dean甚至滋生了“Sam生来就应该为他生儿育女”这样诡异的想法。  
　　在Sam大着肚子的时候肏他也不失为一种美妙的体验。Dean舔了舔上唇，被自己脑内的画面刺激到，迫不及待地插进Sam深处，怼着子宫口将精液都灌了进去。  
　　快点……怀上他的孩子。  
　　Dean的大脑还没从高潮中恢复过来，就感觉Sam的宫口一整发热，大股的液体从里面喷射出来，冲刷着他还留在Sam体内的阴茎。  
　　Dean抽出阴茎后，失去了堵塞的精液和Sam的淫液都淌了出来，他看着Sam身下淫乱的痕迹，愣住了。  
　　Sam用力过度的双手这才软绵绵地塌了下来，搁在枕边，他虚弱地做着深呼吸，好半天才回过神来，翻身躺着。  
　　他的阴茎还硬挺，示威似的在Dean面前晃了一下。Sam扶住它，对懵在原地的Dean露出了一个假笑：“你先去收拾一下吧，我还没解决。”


End file.
